Crash and Burn
by CrimsonDragoness
Summary: A little song fic about Miroku Comforting Sango. A little fluff insipired by a song Hope you all like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Characters….If I did I would SO not be writing these.Oh and I also do not own Savage Garden's Crash and Burn enjoy!

A little song fic about Sango and Miroku, its sweet and simple its more Miroku's feelings to Sango. at least that's what the song mad me think about

**Crash and Burn**

Sango was sitting in the middle of a field by herself, she was reminiscing about her younger brother, who she still had not gotten back from Naraku.

She sighed sadly, weaving a wreath of flowers together.

Kirara mewed at her master, Sango reached down and patted the little demon cats head "we'll get Kohaku back won't we Kirara." She smiled at the small creature but her emotions got the best of her and she teared up.

Kirara mewed sadly rubbing against Sango's arm as if to tell her it would be ok.

"Sango? Are you alright?"

Sango's head shot up and she looked at the person who was intruding on her quiet time. She was surprised when she saw Miroku standing there, watching her with his violet eyes. "Miroku? What are you doing here?"

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore_

Miroku sighed and sat beside her "I came to see if you were ok, Sango." He watched her for a moment, his eyes clearly held concern for the young Demon Slayer.

Sango tried to tell him she was ok, she did. But the tears started again and she placed her head in her hands and openly sobbed. For some reason she could never hide her feelings around Miroku.

He always made her feel so open, and vulnerable.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Miroku watched her cry and he felt so horrible, he dropped his staff he had been holding and took Sango into his arms, holding her, hoping that he could comfort her in some way. "Sango…" he muttered into her dark brown hair.

Sango seemed surprised "M-Miroku! Wh-what are you doing?" she exclaimed, her cheeks her hot, and despite her tears she smiled.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Sango wrapped her arms around him and held him to her "Miroku…thank you for being there for me when I need you." She whispered into his chest.

Miroku chuckled "I'm always here for you Sango, all you have to do is ask."

Sango's face grew hotter.

She looked up at him "how did you know I was out here?"

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Miroku shrugged "I don't know, I just…I just knew I guess."

Sango smiled and laid her head on his shoulder "Miroku…do you think I'll get Kohaku back?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes again, threatening to fall.

She couldn't stop them; she never could when he was around.

She was always so strong, but when he was with her…

She held back her tears; so much had happened to her, would she ever be happy again?

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
_

Miroku felt her shake suddenly with a soft sob "Sango, we will get him back for you." He held her tightly against him, there were no perverted thoughts in his mind, Sango was the one woman that confused him. She was always making him feel like this. Like her protector.

He felt her tense, holding back unshed tears. He rocked her a little in his arms and whispered to her.

"It's ok Sango, Its ok to cry…you don't need to be tough around me."

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

Miroku's kind words to her opened up the flood gates; she clutched onto his robes and sobbed so hard it hurt. She just cried and cried. He said soft soothing things into her hair and rocked her

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Sango felt his hands rubbing gently on her back; all her tears had caused her to be rather tired. She looked up at him "Thank you…Miroku." Her eyes were puffy and red.

Miroku brushed away a few strands of hair "I'll always be here for you Sango," he pulled her tightly to his chest "Always."

Sango sighed happily and fell asleep in her houshi's arms.

Miroku held her there for a little while, after a while he stood and lifted her with him "You're not alone Sango, you'll never be alone. I'll always be here with you." He whispered to her as he lifted her into his arms and walked down the hill they had been sitting on, back to Kaede's village, and their waiting friends.

Miroku paused for a moment, he looked at the sleeping woman in his arms and he blushed. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He saw her smile slightly in her sleep and whisper his name.

He merely smiled, he better not tell her she did that, she might call him a liar and hurt him or something.

He finished his trek down the hill and back to the small hut.

No, he wouldn't tell her….

Not yet…

He smiled to himself and walked into the hut.

A/N there you go a little sweet a little sad hope you liked it R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
